<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>称心如意 by dazhentanxiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806226">称心如意</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao'>dazhentanxiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>称心如意</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【平行时空】称心如意</p>
<p>邪教啊！<br/>严先生×小夫人</p>
<p>床上的严先生素来本领大，好在是万花丛中过，否则还真镇压不住嘴馋心邪的小夫人。</p>
<p>这会儿做了两三次，小夫人却依旧哼哼唧唧，两条小白腿开到了最大，蜜道吞着巨物……汁水横流。</p>
<p>严先生吻着小夫人，舌在她的口腔肆意搅拌。</p>
<p>啧，小夫人以前玩得凶，不服输地回勾他的舌，两个人的唇角来不及吞咽的唾液溢出来。</p>
<p>严先生心坏，知道小夫人的肚子里堵着他的白浊和她自己的淫水，干脆捅到了她最深处。</p>
<p>甬道撑得满满，褶皱被拉平，水腻的内里让小夫人的小腹酸涩地泛起，肌肉开始收紧。</p>
<p>“你动一动……动一动……唔～”</p>
<p>严先生听话，倒是动了动，水光锃亮粗物拔到最外面，又狠狠撞到耻骨相连，一下、一下，停顿得缓慢，不过十多下，小夫人痉挛着抽搐喷泄出接二连三的淫水。</p>
<p>手指轻轻描绘着花丘的形状。小夫人被这快活弄得发不出声音，扭着身子想逃。内壁缩瑟，穴口翕动，红肿的花唇都抖了起来。</p>
<p>严先生很满意，这才开始鞭挞的节奏，粗长的东西拖出艳红，又撞到里面，顶弄到了宫口的窄口也不管不顾，细缝似的花唇早早被撑得几近<br/>透明，好似随时会坏掉一样。</p>
<p>“啊啊啊……”小夫人颤颤巍巍，小屁股爽得悬空撅了起来，甜腻腻求他。“不要了……不要了……老公、老公……我要坏了……”</p>
<p>严先生喘着粗气，还在和她讲道理。“说了会艹哭你，你不信……你不是说……女人在床上的哭和喊都是骗人的？”</p>
<p>艹，小夫人哭得不行，她真是小看这个禽兽了。</p>
<p>“老公……老公……”知道他喜欢听这个，小夫人控制着收缩，有规律地挤压着那东西……小手伸到两个人的交合处……一顿乱摸。她是真的受不了了。</p>
<p>严先生心还算好，没控制着自己，射在她里面。</p>
<p>“生个孩子。”</p>
<p>小夫人撇嘴，但也没反对，这是他们结婚的目的。</p>
<p>“你先出去。”</p>
<p>严先生笑了笑，勾着嘴角，开始谈条件。“里面的东西不许漏出来，否则……统统再来一遍。”</p>
<p>小夫人咬咬牙应了。</p>
<p>严先生还真是个中高手，退出来的时候，巨物那么大，竟然没带出多少。然后下了床……说了句：等着。</p>
<p>小夫人缩紧了穴口，生怕漏出来，奈何一肚子东西，酥麻快感生得快。干脆双手捏住花唇，两脚倒挂在了床头。</p>
<p>严先生拿着东西进来，被惊了一下，幼白瓷滑的小夫人，像是一个反着的C字挂在床上，双手还捂在腿心。</p>
<p>诱惑妖媚又透着一丝可爱。</p>
<p>见他来了，对着他得意笑。“一滴没漏！”</p>
<p>严先生又又矜持笑了笑。“好，你赢了，我输了。”</p>
<p>跪在她腿间，掰开了双腿。红肿的蚌柔露出来……一张一翕渴望得厉害。</p>
<p>“你、你别再弄了！”小夫人真是心有余悸，老男人的花招不是一般多。</p>
<p>“不弄。”严先生回得认真，将手里奇奇怪怪的塞子塞进了她的花道，带子扣在她双腿上。</p>
<p>也不知是个什么东西，一肚子的东西竟然堵在了她里面。</p>
<p>严先生抱着小夫人躺回去，把小人儿搁在自己身上，声音低沉有磁性，“睡吧。”</p>
<p>睡TM鬼啊！你试试睡得着吗？</p>
<p>小夫人被他弄得又想来一回，小脚磨到了那巨物……嘻嘻笑地弄他，不一会就硬铮铮。</p>
<p>严先生闭着眼，说话有条不紊，但威胁十足。“这次再来，堵着前面的小口不玩了，我们换个地方……也不用真刀实枪，塞个玩具放一夜。”</p>
<p>艹，想想就觉得磨人。小夫人老实了一会儿……但不过片刻，小手又开始扣弄他的茱萸。</p>
<p>这次，严先生的眼睛睁开了，但倒是没阻止她，只是说：“上次你说我老男人不中用，买来的跳蛋还没开封，不如……我替你绑在花珠上，震一夜？”</p>
<p>靠，小夫人瞬间安静如鸡。老老实实把他当人肉睡垫。</p>
<p>不过许久，小夫人睡着了。</p>
<p>严先生却睡不着了。自己的那东西精神抖擞的……而且，睡梦中的小夫人双腿夹紧了那东西，磨人得很。</p>
<p>啧，小妖精，还真是梦里都要偷男人。</p>
<p>严先生又自顾自笑了起来。</p>
<p>他家这个小夫人，无法无天，还真狠心，奉行及时行乐的信条。结婚以后，玩得也开心，不拘着自己。</p>
<p>若不是他旧年学了些，还真镇不住这个皮毛丫头。</p>
<p>在性爱上，她惯会……还好，他比她会。</p>
<p>两个人在一起，大多为了对方的权和钱。但……合拍是真的。</p>
<p>小夫人心里没他，他知道。但没关系，他心里有她。</p>
<p>来日方长，他总会称心如意。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>